Bunker Basement
Access via the Manhole in the Red Zone of the Bunker. This is where the Supercomputer lies. This area is strongly governed and directed via tasks. Generally speaking, if something isn't indicated to be done via a current task, don't try to do it, as either the game will not permit it, or doing it ahead of time may mess up later progress. In addition, especially in the case of the Supercomputer repairs, there is almost always a task to make the materials the player will need, so it's best to wait until the task appears to start making them. Or, perhaps the reader is looking forward to having 8 Microcircuits gathering dust in their Warehouse, unable to be used or sold, while wistfully remembering the Aluminium and Rubies used to make them? Scrolling in this area is, for whatever reason, quite limited. For this reason, in order to see and target everything, the player may find it most convenient to view this area at the most zoomed-in level with the friend bar closed. __TOC__ Search Costs Ladder Up This is where the Manhole in the Red Zone of the Bunker leads. *1 Barrel Red Zone Entrance Door: 40 Red Access *2 Collapse: Must use 10 Dynamite each; Everything is covered *1 Console: 2 Red Access Park Area Door: 42 Red Access, Everything is covered *1 Abandoned cupboard: 1 Yellow Access; Recreation place *1 Barrel (not reachable?) *1 Box *1 Collapse *2 Hiding Place: 1-2 (total:3) Red Access; Recreation place Dwelling Unit Door: 45 Red Access, Recreation place *1 Box *6 Cryogenic capsule: Dwelling unit (only the unlit can be searched) WC Door: 50 Red Access *2 Toilet: Dwelling unit *1 Washstand: Dwelling unit Observation Console Door: 55 Red Access *1 Barrel *2 Box *2 Cupboard: Observation console *3 Console: Observation console *1 Cryogenic capsule *1 Laboratory coat *2 Storage capsule: Observation console **1 plate capsule **1 arm capsule *1 Table: Observation console *1 Washstand Brown Zone Power Station 4 Door: 5 Brown Access *2 Barrel *4 Box *2 Console: Wing 7 *1 Cupboard: Wing 7 *1 Generator of Bunker: Energy is needed, Uranium fuel (Task) Wing 7 Door: Brown Access, Wing 7 *2 Collapse *2 Safe Hothouse Door: Brown Access *1 Abandoned Cupboard *1 Abandoned Safe *5 Dry Bush (can't be harvested) *6 Onion *11-12? Potato *29 Tomatoes: Wow! How much crop! Wing 5 Door: Brown Access, Passage to the Wing 5 *1 Collapse: Must use 10 Dynamite each; Passage to the Wing 5 Yellow Zone Breeding Station Door: 3 Yellow Access *2 Cupboard: Breeding room *1 Generator of Bunker: Energy is needed, Uranium fuel (Task) *9 Strawberry *2 Table: Breeding room *1 Washstand: Breeding room Central 2 Doors: 8 Yellow Access, Breeding room *2 Box *2 Cupboard *1 Hiding Place *7 Safe *12 Table Supercomputer *Big work **Heavy damages *Test switching on **We have managed a household wonderfully well **Energy is needed *Tweaking **Go up to the surface again *To the Laboratory *Uranium fuel (Task) *Small things *Decoding Power Station 1 Door: Yellow Access, Energy is needed *2 Generator of Bunker: Energy is needed, Uranium fuel (Task) *1 Safe Power Station 2 Door: Yellow Access, Energy is needed *2 Console *1 Generator of Bunker: Energy is needed, Uranium fuel (Task) *2 Storage Capsule **1 plate capsule **1 arm capsule Storage Door: 57 Red Access, Request for admission (Old Tree) *1 Safe *6 Storage Capsule: Extraction (Old Tree) White Zone Research Wing Door: 2 White Access *3 Collapse: Must use 10 Dynamite each; can walk right by, so are actually irrelevant. Laboratory Door: White Access, To the Laboratory *1 Secret Load: To the Laboratory Category:Area